


Особенности использования ремня в отношениях с Себастьяном Стэном

by Christoph, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Считай, — командует Себастьян, щёлкая ремнём по ладони, и Крис торопливо облизывает губы, предвкушая.</p><p>Продолжение драббла «Особенности отношений с Себастьяном Стэном».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности использования ремня в отношениях с Себастьяном Стэном

**Author's Note:**

> порка, римминг; все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;

— Считай, — командует Себастьян, и Крис облизывает пересохшие губы, хватается удобнее за спинку кровати и предвкушающе ёрзает.

Стэн щёлкает ремнём по ладони, в тишине номера этот звук оглушительно громкий и вызывает однозначную реакцию. Эванс косится в зеркало, разглядывая сосредоточенного Себастьяна. Тот отчего-то медлит, словно никак не может решить, с чего начать. Крис не вытирался после душа, и ему становится прохладно.

— Что считать-то? — хрипло интересуется он и тут же вскидывается, когда поперёк ягодиц со свистом опускается выделанная полоска дорогой кожи. Тонкая, изысканная боль горячей волной прокатывается по телу, и он медленно выдыхает. — Один.

 

Им удалось урвать несколько минут наедине в перерыве. Себастьян искренне считал, что лучшим способом провести время в ожидании очередного фотосета является минет, а Крис никогда не был достаточно твёрд, чтобы ему отказать. Поэтому всё, что он смог сделать — зажать одной ладонью собственный рот, чтобы ни малейшим стоном не выдать их, а второй рукой сгрести в кулак волосы Стэна, вбиваясь в его горло.

Поднимаясь с колен, Себастьян совершенно блядским жестом вытер испачканные губы и довольно заметил:

— Ты очень вовремя забыл надеть ремень, мне так гораздо удобнее.

Крис не нашёлся, что сказать, а нахальная обтянутая джинсами задница уже скрылась за дверью. Пришлось, выругавшись, торопливо приводить себя в порядок и строить планы мести.

 

— Сколько ты выдержишь, Эванс? — спрашивает Себастьян, прохаживаясь возле кровати.

Ремень гибкой змеёй скользит между его пальцами, извивается, лаская прохладными петлями спину и плечи Криса, опускается щекоткой по пояснице, дразняще ныряет между ягодиц и оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставляя бесстыдно раскрыться навстречу утончённой пытке.

— Хочешь проверить? — Эванс сжимает пальцы крепче, держась за гладкое отполированное дерево. Стэн никогда не связывает его в такие моменты, всему своё время, но пошевелиться сейчас означает получить несколько лишних ударов — и против этого он ничего не имеет — или, наоборот, лишиться любого удовольствия, если Себастьян решит, что ему это не нравится.

— Считай, — повторяет Стэн, усмехнувшись, кончик ремня легко, небольно ударяет по яйцам Криса. А потом на его ягодицах набухает алым новая полоса от удара, и Крис послушно выдыхает:

— Три.

 

Пока они добирались до отеля на одном такси, Эванс старательно делал вид, что им просто по пути. Себастьян не давал ему ни малейшего шанса игнорировать своё присутствие: прижимался бедром к бедру, жарко наваливался, перегинаясь через Криса, чтобы открыть окно, и незаметно оглаживая и сжимая его пах, влажно шептал на ухо, как он его хочет и как хорошо им будет буквально через несколько минут.

Из машины Эванс вывалился заведённый, раззадоренный и по-хорошему злой. Стэн расплатился с таксистом и лениво потянулся, оглядываясь через плечо на ярко освещённый отель.

— Знаешь, Крис, мне кажется, мы возвращаемся необычайно рано, — подошёл ближе, мазнул по щеке своими невозможными яркими губами и коротко усмехнулся. — Это хорошо. Где ты оставил свой ремень?

 

— Пять, — стонет Крис, вздрагивая, и больно закусывает губу. Этого уже вполне достаточно, и он приподнимает бёдра, стараясь потереться болезненно напряжённым членом о сбившиеся под ним простыни. — Себ, хватит.

Себастьян опускается на кровать в ногах Криса, негромко звякает пряжка упавшего на пол ремня.

— Отличный вид, — мурлычет Стэн, его прохладные ладони скользят по бёдрам Криса, пальцы, уверенные и твёрдые, пробегаются по бокам, и Эванс негромко стонет, почувствовав прикосновение губ к пояснице. — Никак нельзя упустить такой шанс, как считаешь?

Крису становится очень сложно связно выражаться, когда Себастьян дёргает его за бёдра, заставляя встать на колени и прогнуться. А потом Стэн широко проводит языком по горящим алым полосам на ягодицах, и Эванс теряет способность мыслить как таковую.

 

Им повезло, и в холле не оказалось никого из постояльцев. Себастьян, хихикая, словно мальчишка, ворующий яблоки из соседского сада, вызвал лифт, и стоило дверям сомкнуться за их спинами, вжал Криса в стену, целуя жадно и голодно. Готовый к такому повороту событий Эванс перехватил инициативу, подхватывая его под бедро и толкаясь языком в рот. Они целовались, как дорвавшиеся подростки, пока лифт не издал мелодичный звук, прибыв на их этаж. Себастьян отстранился, тяжело дышащий, растрёпанный, донельзя довольный, облизнул губы и доверительно сообщил:

— Ты круто целуешься, Эванс. Нет, серьёзно. Но это не спасёт твою задницу от того, что я запланировал.

 

Когда на Себастьяна находит вдохновение, с ним невозможно спорить, да и не хочется.

Стэн мягко обхватывает ладонью член Криса, оглаживает сильно и уверенно, потирает большим пальцем влажную головку, и хмыкает в ответ на низкий стон.

— У меня на тебя большие планы, Эванс, — сообщает он, и Крис замирает, настороженно прислушиваясь к шуршанию за спиной. — Не дёргайся.

Крис послушно молчит, прикрыв глаза, терпеливо ждёт, и Стэн снова устраивает ладони на его бёдрах. Легко оглаживает, чуть сжимая, прикасается кончиком языка к ямочкам на пояснице, а потом скользит ниже, ниже, между ягодиц, и толкается в него. Криса едва не подкидывает на кровати от неожиданности и остроты ощущений, он вцепляется в простыню и утыкается в подушку с глухим стоном, бесстыдно подаваясь назад, навстречу.

— Ох, Господи, Себастьян, — лихорадочно шепчет он, дрожа, и прикусывает уголок подушки, прогибаясь сильнее.

Тот довольно мурчит, дёргая на себя сильнее, натягивая, и трахает языком сильно и жадно, мокро, так, что живот подводит, а колени превращаются в желе. Крис едва не хнычет от удовольствия, его затапливает жаром, и он, кажется, подмахивает каждому движению языка. Себастьян вылизывает его и снова толкается внутрь, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы почти до отметин, ускоряя движения, и Крис запрокидывает голову. Себастьяну даже больше не нужно касаться его, он кончает только от этих сумасшедших ощущений.

Стэн отстраняется, мягко помогает ему лечь и шумно выдыхает, касаясь себя, дрочит торопливо, на результат, а потом расслабленно опускается рядом. Несколько минут они лежат молча, Себастьян лениво поглаживает его по спине, успокаивая дыхание. А потом Крис приподнимается, благодарно целует его в плечо и смеётся.

— Всего-то стоило забыть ремень.

Стэн ухмыляется в ответ и тянет его к себе за поцелуем.

— Забывай почаще.


End file.
